This disclosure relates to a projection system and, in particular, to projection systems and components operating in multiple dimensions.
Images can be created in a variety of ways. For example, an image can be projected by a projector on a passive screen. In another example, a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) can display an image. However, a high power illumination source is required in the projector to project an image, or as a backlight for the LCD.
In addition, display information is routed in the plane of the screen. For example, data lines for individual light emitting diodes (LED) of an LED screen, or the pixels of an LCD screen, or the like can be disposed along rows and columns of the screen. Thus, a large number of data lines can be present. Such a concentration of data lines can increase the chance of a failure of a pixel due to a failure anywhere along the data lines.